Valentines Day
by BlackDeathButterfly13
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, so what happens when a girl wants to give Hibari Kyoya a present?


In Namimori Middle School, there were many rules. All of which were strictly forced by the Discipline Committee and their head perfect: Hibari Kyoya. Saying the male's name would spread fear among the student body. So, everyone did their best to follow the rules set by the man, if only to live one more day. Even the bravest soul dared not challenge Hibari to a fight, knowing that they would lose in less than a minute with Namimori's demon.

There was only one person in the school, no, in the area that would even look at the raven-haired man. Let alone speak to him casually, as if they were old friends. Hibari had found the person annoying at first, unneeded, and useless. This human with a fearless heart happened to be a female with long black hair and shining ocean eyes. Her name was Akane Mizuki.

Akane was walking through the hallway, heading to the Committee's room. Knocking on the door a few times, she opened it and walked in. Hibari was sitting on the black couch, reading his book. He didn't bother to look up.

"What do you want, herbivore?" he asked her blankly, knowing all to well who it was."I told you not to just enter when you felt like it."

"I knocked, Hibari-san, but you didn't answer." she huffed, looking down at him, her normal smile in place."Anyway, I can because I have a question."

"What is it?" the boy sighed, knowing that she wouldn't leave him alone until he let her asked.

"Do you like sweets?" came the question, making him give her a deadpan look. What was so important about that? Setting the book down he leaned back in his seat and glared at her.

"No."

"Ah, really? That's to bad." Akane muttered to herself mostly, but Hibari could hear. Raising a thin eyebrow, he decided to not ask. Her plans never made sense till the end anyway. The subject was left there as she stood and excused herself from the room. He was soon by himself again, against admitting that he might miss her company at all.

* * *

Akane sat at her desk at home, head in her hands. Balls of paper were all over the table and the floor. Tomorrow was a very important day, Valentines Day. She'd been crushing on Hibari for the longest time and really wanted to get him something. All of her ideas hadn't worked out so well.

"Well, let's see...he doesn't like sweets, so chocolates out. A card isn't enough and a party wouldn't be good because Hibari hates crowds." she muttered to herself, looking around her room for an idea. Then it hit her.

Standing suddenly, she walked to her bed and knelt down, pulling out a small box. It was a sewing kit with needles, thread, and different fabric. She qucikly set to work, slowly cuting out a outline and threading the needle. There were many times when the pointy object would stab her and she'd yelp, but not stop her work at all to take care of them.

Hours later she smiled at her finished creation, exhaling tiredly as she placed it in a gift-bag. Akane stood and stumbled over to her bed, falling over onto it and passing out.

* * *

The next day, Akane ran out of her house, uniform on and the gift in her hand. Running into the school gates, she looked around, knowing that Hibari had to be somewhere around there. When she went to the Committee room, he wasn't there and she let out a dejected breath. Pausing she thought about where the perfect could be, "The roof!"

Sure enough, Hibari was there, laying on the roof with his arms behind his head. Hibird was jumping around near his head, letting out a chant of 'Hibari, Hibari'. Akane walked over, nervous. The gray-eyed man sat up and looked at her with his usual scowl.

"What do you want now?" he questioned, his eyes widening only a fraction when the bag was held out to him."What's this?" He took it and looked down at the plain holder.

"A gift, for Valentines Day. I hoped it would be nice, but maybe I should have considered something else." she muttered to him, blushing lightly. Hibari opened the bag and pulled out something soft. It was a hand-made plushy of him, Hibird on his shoulder. It was well made and he looked up at her, finally noticing her bandaged fingers. It wasn't hard to see that she had worked hard to make it. "I'm sorry, you hate it, right? I should have just gotten you something else that was less embarrassing. I mean I-" she started to ramble, but was cut off by Hibari's lips pressing against her's.

"Shut up, Akane." he said to her and smirked down at the stuffed animal, sticking it in his pocket. Akane covered her mouth and smiled happily.

"Hibari! You said my name!" she exclaimed in shock, he just glared at her. Giggling at how cute he could be, she grinned again. "Happy V-day, Hibari-san." the girl said to him, her head resting on his chest.

"Hn." Hibari grunted, wrapping an arm around her waist. Later, people were shocked to see Hibari walking around, holding Akane's hand. What was even more surprising, was the toy hanging out of his pocket, made by what was his.


End file.
